


height advantages

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay, Happy Birthday, Height Differences, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mornings, Parties, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Short, Sleeping Together, Teasing, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: From a prompt generator!It’s too early in the morning for teasing, but Len has accepted his fate. Originally going to be called “clothing kidnapper” but that sounded to kinky and I was like, “Ehh-”
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Kudos: 42





	height advantages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei (discord)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rei+%28discord%29).



> Prompt: Kaito and Len getting dressed in the morning, Kaito however is feeling a bit playful and decides to hold a piece of Len's clothing hostage so Len has to try and get it back.

Sunlight shone through the pale curtains, landing directly on Len’s eyelids. The blond grunted at the brightness, shifting his position so that he would face the other male in bed, Kaito. The two had decided to crash in the blond’s room for the night after a large party had been celebrated. (And no, they didn’t do anything dirty, you creeps, get out. LOL, just kidding.)

Gently, Len brushed the stray hair strands out of his boyfriend’s sleeping face. His two month boyfriend to be exact. Has it already been that long? It felt like it had only been a week since Len confessed and they started dating.

There was a knock at the door and the blond’s eyes flew open in annoyance. Suppressing a groan, Len called, “Come in!”

The door opened, revealing VY2, dressed in their fanmade design, Roro. “Mornin’ guys. Master called, says they wanted the both of you in their office by noon.” They drawled, referring to both males in bed.

“Thanks, Yuuma.” Len sighed, calling the sword by their preferred nickname. VY2 had a lot of nicknames, but Yuuma was the most popular, so they stuck with it.

With a nod, VY2 left, closing the door quietly behind them.

“Kaito, get up. Master needs us.” Grabbing the older boy by the shoulders, Len attempted to wake up his exhausted boyfriend.

“Emmm… yeah?” The blue-haired boy yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Come on, get up.” The younger groaned in exasperation, shaking the older more persistently now. “We gotta get ready and have breakfast.”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Kaito sighed, tossing off the covers. He sat upwards while arching his back and stretching his arms widely. Len has already gotten out of the bed and made a beeline towards his bathroom.

Sometimes they would sleep in each other’s rooms, so they had spare clothing and toothbrushes. Just as Len finished styling his hair and brushed his teeth, Kaito was draping his long blue scarf around his neck.

The two switched roles, Len getting dressed while Kaito went to clean up his face. Once the elder was finished, the blond appeared to be searching for something.

“What are you looking for, Len?” He asked, watching his boyfriend opening drawers filled with comics and books.

“Can’t find my headphones.” He sighed after seeing the drawer void of the accessory.

“Here, let me help.” Kaito offered. Lying on his stomach, the older boy checked under the dark depths of the bed. He stuck his arm underneath, attempting to find the headphones. Eventually, his arms made contact with something, so Kaito pulled it out. 

Once he realized it was Len’s headphones, he stood up. “Found them!” He said, headphones in hand.

“Ah, thanks, Kaito!” Len gave a sigh of relief, standing towards his boyfriend.

A mischievous idea popped up in Kaito’s head, and with a chuckle, he held up the headphones above Len’s head just as the blond was about to grab them.

Len stared at him in shock before getting angry. “Kaito.” He hissed in warning. It was much too early in the morning for this kind of crap.

“Sorry love, did you say something down there?” Kaito laughed teasingly.

‘Oh, he did not just go there.’ The blond thought angrily. Jumping up, Len tried to grab his headphones, but Kaito just moved his arm out of Len’s reach. This happened for several more minutes, Len finally deciding to go for a last resort. 

With a huff of annoyance, Len grabbed Kaito’s scarf, yanking him down to his eye level. The blue-haired boy kept a calm smile when Len pressed his lips against his own. Now Kaito’s face was on fire. 

“Next time, you idiot, don’t mess with me and my height.” Len muttered as he placed on his headphones and left the room.

The blue-haired boy was left alone, face buried in his hands. ‘I got to do that more often.’ He chuckled lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m not trying to make people feel bad, I swear!! Also, was that too fast? I can make it longer.


End file.
